Mundo Moderno II A Invasão do CEOS
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Os negócios no Centro de Entrenimento Obscuro do Submundo vão de vento em popa, mas um plano de Julian Solo pode colocar tudo a perder...
1. Chapter 1

**Mundo Moderno II – A Invasão do CEOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

Começa mais um dia normal no Centro de Entretenimento Obscuro do Submundo. Fecham-se as portas e fazem-se as contas do faturamento da noite.

– Eita que o negócio está cada dia melhor! Maravilha! – Seiya comemora, com um bom maço de dinheiro nas mãos.

Bastante irritado, Julian Solo passa por ele.

– Aí, Pô-Pô, tudo legal?

– Não fale comigo, Seiya...

– Vixi! O que será que deu nele? Será que broxou? Vai lá na loja do Shiryu! Ele deve ter comprimidinhos azuis!

– Vai pro inferno! – Julian responde, dando de ombros.

– Olha o respeito! Humpf... esses empregados estão cada dia mais ousados.

Na sala ao lado, Hyoga e Shun/Natássia juntam o dinheiro arrecadado com o show da noite e se preparam para voltar pra casa. Antes, acordam Saori, que dormia embaixo de uma mesa.

– Ô coisinha, acorda! – Shun/Natássia diz, enquanto sacode a garota displicentemente. –Vai pro seu quarto, coisinha.

– O quê? Hã? Como? Cadê o pau? Digo, o pó?

– Que pó, Saori? Já amanheceu. – Hyoga responde. – Vai pro seu quarto que vamos fechar o estabelecimento.

– Ah, sim... já vou... – ela responde, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade.

Mais adiante, Ikki confere seus negócios com o novo empregado. Depois da prisão de Tatsumi, ele precisou arrumar um substituto.

– E aí, como é que foi o faturamento da boca, Jabuzete?

– Foi ótimo, chefinho... – ele diz, um pouco delicado demais. – Quer dizer, foi pesado, porra!

– Jabuzete, Jabuzete, tu num me engana. Tu é da turma do Tatsumala...

– Que é isso, chefe? Eu sou muito macho.

– Sei... Chega de conversa. Pode fechar o caixa. Às seis em ponto é pra abrir de novo. Quero pontualidade britânica. Cadê o infeliz do Julian Solo?

– Não sei, chefe.

– Acho bom ele aparecer para trabalhar em cinco minutos, se não eu passo ele...

– Já cheguei, chefe. – Julian diz, ofegante, ao descer as escadas.

– Tô vendo. Aqui estão as entregas de hoje. – Ikki diz, dando uma grande sacola a Julian. – Como sempre, você tem até o meio dia pra dormir, depois almoça, monta na moto e rala peito pra fazer as entregas.

– Sim, chefe. – Julian diz, insatisfeito.

Enquanto isso, na loja de Shiryu, um dos seguranças conversa com Shunrei.

– Patroa, a senhora está tão diferente... nunca mais nos deu... ehr.. atenção...

– É, isso mesmo, nunca mais. Nunca mais vou trair o meu maridinho, ouviu bem?

– Patroa, quem falou em traição? É só um momento de relaxamento avulso.

– Nada disso. Agora eu só relaxo com o Shizinho. E não encoste em mim, senão eu peço pro Shizinho te demitir.

– Que é isso, patroa? A senhora era tão generosa!

– Não sou mais. Chega de conversa. Sai daqui! Sai!

– Está bem, está bem. Quero só ver quanto tempo a senhora vai agüentar...

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Meio-dia. Julian almoça e sai do CEOS pilotando a motocicleta do Pó-Pó Delivery

– Eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de retomar o poder lá na boca. – ele murmura irritado. – Assim não tá dando mais. Eu trabalho que nem um condenado pra aqueles cavaleirinhos de uma figa e só recebo uma merreca que não dá nem pra sustentar meu vício em mulher...Tô devendo um monte pra aquele Seiya filho de uma cadela fedorenta... Aquele Ikki fica me dando ordens!!! E ainda usa o meu tridente! Eu não posso mais agüentar isso! Tenho que me rebelar...

Um homem sujo e maltrapilho passa abruptamente e quase é atropelado.

– Tem olho não, maluco???????

– O olho de trás é cego! – responde o homem.

– Quer apanhar, é? – Julian berra, parando a moto.

– Vem cá pra tu ver só! Eu sou Radamanthys de Wyvern, juiz do inferno!

– E eu sou Poseidon, imperador dos Oceanos! Vai encarar?

– Você não parece um deus.

– E você não parece juiz nem de futebol. E olha que hoje em dia qualquer maluco está apitando os jogos.

– Prove que é Poseidon.

– O que eu posso fazer? Roubaram meu tridente... Aqueles cavaleiros do zodíaco me atormentam há tanto tempo...

– Você disse cavaleiros do zodíaco?

– É. Você os conhece?

– Aqueles desgraçados me derrotaram lá no inferno.

– Ah, é... eu tinha esquecido que eles também deram um pau no meu maninho Hades. Ei... acabo de ter uma idéia... Seu Rada, você não quer me ajudar numa parada? Olha, rimou... eu devia ser poeta...

– Que parada?

– Eu quero retomar o poder da minha boca de fumo. Aí aproveito e tomo também os outros negócios daqueles otários.

– Hum... Tomar tudo das mãos dos cavaleiros do zodíaco e dar uma lição neles? Gostei... Mas o que é que eu ganho com isso?

– Se conseguirmos, eu deixo você ser meu sócio. Que tal?

– Sócio? Parece bom!

– É ótimo! Agora eu tenho que ir porque estou com as entregas atrasadas e não quero ouvir sermão do chefe. Mas amanhã eu passarei por aqui um pouco mais cedo para a gente conversar melhor e elaborar um plano fodástico.

– Beleza. Mas se ligue numa coisa: se o negócio não for quente, eu quebro você em milhões de pedacinhos.

– Relaxa, Rada. Se a gente fizer tudo direitinho não tem como não dar certo.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Anoitece. Hora de abrir o CEOS. O letreiro luminoso começa a piscar na porta. Shiryu fecha a porta da loja que dá para a rua e abre a que dá para o lado interno do estabelecimento.

– Shunrei, já pra casa. Não quero mais que você trabalhe aqui na loja, minha flor do campo. – ele diz, acariciando os cabelos da esposa.

– Ah, não quero. Não vou deixá-lo sozinho atendendo essas clientes oferecidas.

– Você nunca foi ciumenta, Shunrei. O que é que há?

– Não há nada... Por que não fecha a loja hoje e sobe comigo? Já temos bastante dinheiro. Você não precisa trabalhar tanto.

– Eu não posso, Shunrei.

– Eu não quero que você trabalhe hoje! Quero que suba comigo. – ela diz, autoritária.

– Está bem. Só vou fechar o caixa. Já, já subo.

– Ótimo. Eu vou esperar, meu dragão lindo...

Quando ela está subindo, um dos seguranças a intercepta.

– Patroa, não vai ser generosa hoje?

– Eu já falei pro seu amiguinho que nunca mais! Vá procurar outra diversão! Xô! Vai ver se a Saori está disponível!

– Eu vou mesmo! Essa eu tenho certeza que colabora.

– Ótimo! Vê se me esquece! – ela diz, pegando um leque e abanando-se freneticamente. – Ai, que calor! Como é difícil resistir a esses seguranças malhados, bronzeados, suados... mas eu não posso! Não posso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu não posso mais!

Na sala de shows, Shun/Natássia e Hyoga se preparam para mais uma apresentação.

– Amoreco, minha maquiagem está boa? – Shun/Natássia diz, olhando-se num grande espelho.

– Nat, querida, quando você tirar a roupa ninguém vai reparar na sua maquiagem.

– Ai, mas tenho que entrar no palco perfeitaaaaaaaa.

– Você está ótima, lindinha.

– Gente! Gente! –Saori entra na sala berrando. – Preciso pedir uma coisinha...

– O que você quer, viciada? – Shun/Natássia pergunta, desdenhando.

– Tô muito necessitada de uma grana extra... então eu queria participar do show de vocês.

– Hum... um _ménage-a-trois... _parece boa idéia. Deve atrair mais público, Nat..

– Num sei o que é isso, mas deve ser bom. – Saori responde, coçando a cabeça.

– É só um jeito chique de dizer suruba. – explica Hyoga.

– Ah, não! Eu não vou deixar o Hyoguinha fazer coisas com você!

– Ué? Que tem de mau? Ele não é ator pornô? Ele faz coisas com todas e todos que eu sei muito bem.

– Sim... Mas com você eu não deixo, não!

– Qual o problema comigo, Natércia, digo, Natássia?

– Não quero e pronto!

– Aff! Quando você ainda era homem já era frescurento, agora que cortou o trequinho, piorou e muito.

– Hyoguinha, esta mocréia está me ofendendo!

– Nat, querida, pense bem, a idéia dela é muito boa. Vai dar um gásno nosso show.

– Disse muito bem, amoreco, NOSSO SHOW. Já basta eu ter que aturar a coisinha desviando a atenção dos nossos clientes. Ela não cabe entre nós.

– Claro que cabo, digo, caibo!

– É, Nat... pense bem...

–Eu não quero!!!! – Natássia/Shun diz, chorando copiosamente. – Com ela não!!!!!!! Nunquinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

– Pára de dar chilique... – Saori diz, com desdém. – Daqui a pouco chama o Mique, digo, Ikki..

– Boa idéia! Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

– Que é que tá pegando? – diz Ikki, surgindo de repente. – Merda! Ainda venho no automático quando ele... ela... quando isso me chama.

– Só você pode me salvar, maninho. Essa mocréia quer participar do meu show com o Hyoguinha.

– E eu com isso????????????

– E aí eu quero que você faça um show com ela. Não vou deixar o Hyoguinha pegar essa mocréia.

– Por mim tanto faz. – Saori diz, olhando para Ikki de cima a baixo. – Pouco importa quem vai ser o bofe. Eu quero é grana! Não tem problema se o for o Nique, digo, Ikki.

– Nem morto, vagaba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

– Por quê? É só entrar no palco, tirar a roupa e fazer a "performance".

– Fazer performance com a Saori gritando "Ai, Rique. Ai, Nique. Ai, Quique. Ai, Vique" é impossível! Não vai rolar.

– Você é um bunda-mole, Xique.

– É Ikki, sua vagaba! Ikkiiiiiiii! Antes tu era chata, mas agora drogada e retardada está insuportável!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tô fora!

–Tenho que concordar com a mocréia, maninho. Você já foi mais audacioso.

– Ela que quer fazer o show, então que procure um bofe. – Shun/Natássia diz, dando de ombros.

– Eu vou procurar mesmo! E o meu show vai ser melhor que o seu. Pelo menos eu tenho tudo original de fábrica e você é toda recaixotada, digo, recauchutada. Silicone, botox... até a periquita não é original!

– Sai daqui, mocréiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, barangaaaaaaaaaaa, coisinha viciadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

– O que vem de baixo não me atinge, fofa! Eu sou a deusa Antena!

– Sai, trubufuuuu! Ai, que ódio! E você, Hyoguinha, pare de rir! Em vez de me defender, fica dando corda para a mocréia!!!!!!!!!!! Hoje vai ser dia de discutir a relação!

– Ai, não, DR, não! Por favor, Nat!!!!!!

– Depois do show, tem DR sim, senhor Hyoga!

– Haja saco...

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Dia seguinte, Julian sai cedo para fazer as entregas. Radamanthys já o está esperando no local combinado.

– Diz aí, Rada! Cheguei!

– Beleza. Tá aqui a galera que prometi. Aiacos, Minos e Pandora.

– Legal. Aí, galera, prazer em conhecer vocês. Seguinte, o plano é entrar no CEOS ao amanhecer. Eles fecham tudo por volta das seis da manhã e vão dormir. Então entraremos depois das oito, quando os babacas estarão em sono profundo, e passamos fogo na galera toda. Fogo, ouviram bem? A gente tem que matar os caras à bala.

– Bala? Que graça tem matar à bala? Eu queria matar com as mãos.

– Não. Assim correríamos o risco deles reagirem. Além disso, tem que ser tiro pra parecer que foi coisa dos canas. Os cavaleiros do zodíaco andaram matando os policiais, então vai parecer que foi vingança da polícia.

– Até aí, tudo bem, mas tem uma coisa, seu Pô-Pô. No primeiro tiro todo mundo vai acordar.

– De que buraco você saiu, Aiacos? Nunca ouviu falar numa porrinha chamada silenciador?

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, assim, sim.

– É pra matar todo mundo que estiver lá? – Minos pergunta.

– Não. Essa é outra parte. É pra matar só os homens. Deixe as mulheres vivas, principalmente a Saori. Eu vou ficar com ela para satisfazer meu vício. Vocês podem ficar com as outras. Só prestem atenção numa coisa: a mulher que dorme com o loiro não é mulher de verdade, é aquele cavaleiro viadinho que se vestia de rosa. Então, fogo nele também.

– Isso aí! Vamos acabar com esses filhos de puta de beira de estrada! – vibra Aiacos.

– E quando tudo terminar, o CEOS será nosso!!!!!!! Agora vou indo, tenho que fazer as entregas. Mais tarde vou pro CEOS. Volto pra cá na madruga com as armas e daqui a gente se manda para a vingança.

– Vai em paz, mano! Vai em paz! – Radamanthys diz, acenando para Julian. – Quando a gente conseguir a posse da maloca, a gente dá um pé na bunda desse otário que se diz Poseidon e toma tudo dele!

– Isso aí, Rada!! Vamos abrir a sucursal do inferno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Minos diz, pensando num futuro próspero à frente do CEOS.

– Iuhuuuuuuuuuuu! Eu vou amar! Eu vou amar! – vibra Pandora.

– Senhora Pandora, eu vou lhe dar uma vida de rainha do submundo!

– Rada... você é tão romântico...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mundo Moderno II – A Invasão do CEOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo 2**

Entardecer em Tóquio. Os cavaleiros estão reunidos na sala de shows.

– Galera, é o seguinte, eu convoquei essa reunião por um motivo muito sério. – Seiya diz, parecendo realmente preocupado.

– Qual é a bobagem da vez? – Ikki pergunta, irônico.

– Uma das minhas meninas ouviu o Pô-Pô comentar que está preparando o ataque aqui no CEOS. Parece que o cara quer tomar a posse do estabelecimento. Então, temos que bolar o contra-ataque.

– Eu tô fora – diz Shiryu, muito sério.

– Como é que é? – Ikki questiona, incrédulo.

– Isso mesmo. Tô fora. Não contem comigo.

– Pô, Shiryu vai amarelar?

– Não, Ikki. Vou ser pai. E eu não quero que ele seja filho de bandido. Eu já estava mesmo planejando abandonar o mundo do crime.

– E vai viver do quê? – irônico, Ikki questiona.

– Tenho minhas economias. Uma quantia muito grande, se quer saber. Tá certo que a grana não pode aparecer assim do nada porque se não a fiscalização cai em cima. Mas não tem problema. Shunrei e eu vamos morar num apartamentinho de periferia pra disfarçar. A grana vai aparecendo aos poucos. Nós vamos trabalhar honestamente.

– Eu não acredito. Shiryu amarelou... – comenta Ikki, com as mãos na cabeça.

– Bom, então acho que a hora de contar que eu e Hyoguinha também estamos querendo sair dos negócios. – Shun/Natássia diz, abraçando Hyoga.

– É. Cansamos desses shows de sexo selvagem. Queremos levar uma vidinha normal.

– Eu voltar para a nossa casinha e cuidar do meu Hyoguinha.

– E também queremos adotar uma criança. Com essa profissão, nunca conseguiremos.

– E o pato pornô vai trabalhar em quê, pode-se saber? – Ikki pergunta, ainda tentando digerir a idéia de que Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga querem abandonar o negócio.

– Vamos dar um jeito. Só sei que não farei mais vídeos de putaria, Ikki.

– Caralho! Quer dizer que só vai sobrar do CEOS a boca de fumo e o puteiro do Seiya?

– Parece que sim. – concorda Shiryu.

– Bom, na verdade, não... – Seiya diz, coçando a cabeça. – Agora que vocês falaram, eu acho que também quero sair...

– Ah, não, Seiya! Porra! Vocês vão amarelar agora que o negócio vai de vento em popa??? Vão deixar o Pô-Pô pegar tudo que a gente construiu depois que roubou o motel dele?

– É, Ikki. – Seiya continua. – Eu já vinha pensando nisso há algum tempo. Descobri que amo a Saori e quero tirá-la desse vício, sabe? Acho que vai ser bom pra ela se afastar de tudo isso, ficar bem longe do pó...

– Caralho de novoooooooo! Então acabou?

– É, Ikki, acabou. – Shiryu diz, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava sentado. – Vamos arrumar as coisas para irmos embora logo. Hoje não vai ter expediente no CEOS.

– E eu? O que é que eu faço? Não sei viver fora do crime.

– Vem com a gente, Ikki. Nós vamos cuidar de você. – Shun/Natássia diz, abraçando o irmão.

– Morar com vocês????????????????????

– É. Eu ainda sou seu irmãozinho... um pouco diferente por causa do silicone, mas sou.

– Tá bom, eu vou. Mas não me agarra muito não. – concorda Ikki, desolado.

E assim, depois de arrumarem suas malas com fundo falso recheado de dinheiro, os cavs se reúnem na porta do CEOS para a despedida final.

– Apesar de tudo, eu vou sentir saudades. – diz Hyoga, abraçado a Shun.

– Eu também. – concorda Seiya.

– Pois eu não vou. – Shiryu diz, pegando uma bicicleta velha e um carrinho de mão com as malas.

– Ué, bicicleta, mano?

– Claro, Seiya. Vendi alguns carros, dei o resto aos ex-seguranças como pagamento. Temos que parecer pobres. Então, vamos passar uns meses andando de bicicleta. E acho bom você se livrar da sua BMW.

– Aiiiiiiiii, minha amada Bê-eme novinha em folha?! Não querooooooo!

– Me dá que eu vendo no mercado negro! – oferece-se Ikki, os olhos brilhando ao pensar em pôr as mãos na BMW de Seiya.

– Nããããããoooooooo! Eu tenho um caso de amor com a Bê-eme! Não dá pra dizer que eu ganhei no bingo??

– Não, Seiya! Desapega!!!

– Não gostei disso... não quero mais ficar honesto, Shiryu. Quero ficar com meu puteiro.

– Você não disse que quer salvar a Saori?

– Eu quero. Mas não achei que ia ter que me livrar da minha máquina. Eu amo a Bê-eme, gente! Eu amo!!!!!!!!!! Minha Bê-eme vermelha e prata! Tão linda, meiga e amada! Eu não quero me separar dela.

– Passa a chave que eu vou levá-la pra vender agora mesmo. – Ikki diz, estendendo a mão avidamente.

– Nããããooooooooooooooo...

Saori abraça Seiya e diz:

– Esquece esse carro, meia. Quer dizer, Seiya. A gente vai ser feliz sem ele.

Depois de uns bons minutos de drama, Seiya entrega a BMW a Ikki e vai embora de ônibus com Saori. Shunrei parte de bicicleta, Shiryu ao lado dela, empurrando o carrinho de mão com as malas. Shun e Hyoga tomam um táxi.

É o fim do CEOS.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Madrugada.

No beco escuro e pestilento, onde a turma do inferno vivia...

– Cadê aquele imbecil daquele Poseidon que não aparece? – Radamanthys indaga impaciente.

– Calma, Rada. Ele já deve estar por aí. – diz Minos, tentando acalmar o chefe.

– É, meu malvadão, ele aparecerá logo. – Pandora diz, insinuando-se para Radamanthys.

– Para o bem dele, acho bom que apareça logo mesmo.

– Ai, Rada, estou tão excitada com essa coisa de tomar o poder da maloca...

– Hum... vamos ali no cantinho... Aiacos, Minos! Vigiem o beco. Se o idiota aparecer me chamem.

– Xá com a gente, chefe.

– Pô, Aiacos, eu tô muito emocionado. Já pensou, morar num casarão fodônico ao invés de nesse beco imundo?

– Já pensei, sim. Deixar de comer pão velho, dormir numa cama quentinha, comer umas mulheres gostosas... Ai, que maravilha.

Um sujeito se aproxima mancando, trazendo nas mãos uma sacola que parece pesada.

– Salve, gente boa!

– E aí, Pô-Pô? Finalmente, né? O chefe já estava achando que tu num vinha.

– Eu me empolguei tanto com essa vingança que acabei caindo da moto... Nem voltei pro CEOS essa tarde, estava no hospital até agora.

– Sei...

– Aqui estão as armas. – Poseidon diz, abrindo a sacola. – Todas com silenciador, como eu prometi. Eu sou um homem de palavra. Cadê o Rada?

– Tá lá atrás comendo a Pandora. – Aiacos diz, examinando as armas com curiosidade.

– Pô, ela só dá pra ele, cara... – Minos afirma, desconsolado.

– Relaxa. Daqui a poucas horas vocês vão ter muitas mulheres. Vocês sabem atirar, não sabem?

– Claro, mano.

– Ótimo. Agora é só esperar amanhecer e o CEOS será meu novamente!

– Nosso, mano! Nosso! – Radamanthys corrige ao se aproximar.

– É. Nosso. – concorda Poseidon, sorrindo sem graça.

Continua...

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

_Oiee!_

_Mais um capítulo! Já estava pronto há séculos, mas eu andava com preguiça de arrumar. O último já está quase pronto, então não deve demorar muito pra sair. _

_Um agradecimento especial às meninas que deixaram reviews: valeuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! _

_Até o próximo cap!_

_Chiisana Hana_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mundo Moderno II – A Invasão do CEOS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**Capítulo 3**

Pô-Pô e seus novos comparsas chegam ao CEOS para eliminar os cavaleiros do zodíaco e...

– Ué? Cadê todo mundo????????? – Poseidon se pergunta, incrédulo.

– Não tem ninguém aqui, seu imbecil! – Radamananthys afirma, dando um tapão na cabeça de Podeison.

– Não pode ser! Eles devem estar escondidos. Revirem tudo. E matem quem encontrarem pelo caminho!

– Tem ninguém não, Pô-Pô. Já reviramos. – Aiacos diz, descendo as escadas com Minos.

– Então será que eles fugiram?! – Poseidon se pergunta outra vez, com os olhinhos brilhando de esperança.

– Eles fugirammmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Aiacos e Minos comemoram. – O CEOS é noooooooooosssssssssoooooooooooo!

– Tô achando isso muito estranho... – diz Radamanthys, coçando o queixo.

– Que nada! Acho que descobriram meu plano e ficaram com medo! – Poseidon diz.

– Sei não... sei não... – duvida Radamanthys.

– Deixa de ser pessimista, Rada! – Poseidon exclama. – Vamos comemorar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Abre a champagne falsificada da loja do cabeludo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

– Pera aí, mano, pera aí. – Rada diz, já empurrando Poseidon. – Nós somos quatro e você é um só. A maloca é mais nossa que sua.

– Qual é, Rada? A idéia foi minha. Fui eu que arrumei as armas.

– Só pra tu num dizer que eu sou mal-agradecido, vou deixar você ser porteiro.

– Porteiro?????? O CEOS é meu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – indignado, Poseidon diz.

– Seu uma ova! Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão! Nunca ouviu isso??? Cai fora, Pô-Pô! – Radamanthys exclama, antes de dar um pé na bunda do Pô-Pô.

– Vocês vão me pagar! – esbraveja o deus dos mares.

– Pode vir que a gente tá preparado! – Rada responde, mostrando as armas que o próprio Poseidon havia aranjado.

Julian parte desolado, enquanto a turma do inferno comemora o renascimento do CEOS, agora com Radamanthys de Wyvern no controle.

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Meses depois.

Um homem anuncia aos berros na porta de uma pastelaria...

– PASTEL DRAGÃO! NÃO É DE VENTO NÃO! O MAIS RECHEADO DA CIDADE! OLHA O PASTEL! FRITO NA HORA!

– Me vê um de palmito, Shiryu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

– Seiya!!!!!!!!!! Que bom vê-lo! Já faz tempo que não nos encontramos! Shunrei, vem cá!

– Olá, Seiya! – ela diz, exibindo o barrigão de nove meses.

– Oi, Shunrei. Eita, a barriga já está enorme!

– É, o Junior pode nascer a qualquer hora. – Shiryu diz. – Onde você está morando?

– Eu moro aqui pertinho!! Mas nunca vi vocês aqui.

– Ah, é o nosso primeiro dia. Antes vendíamos pastel numa barraca na feira a periferia, perto de onde a gente morava. Agora já deu pra soltar um pouquinho mais de grana, então compramos um apê e a pastelaria nesse bairro melhorzinho.

– Shun, Hyoga e Ikki também moram aqui perto! Deixa eu mandar mensagem pra eles virem pra cá!

– E o que você fez da vida?

– Primeiro internei Saori numa clínica de desintoxicação, né? E ela deu um trabalhão lá... passava as noites amarrada e gritando "Pó! Pó! Me dá pó!". Depois, trouxe ela pra morar comigo. Ele nem troca mais os nomes. Abrimos uma sex shop com o dinheiro que... erh... economizamos. Tudo como manda a lei, pagando os impostos, uma belezura.

– Aí, gente boa! – Ikki diz, chegando à pastelaria acompanhado de Hyoga e Shun/Natássia.

– Olá pessoal!

– Aí, Shiryu, a gente tem desconto no pastel? – Hyoga pergunta.

– Pra vocês é de graça!

– Beleza! Nós também te damos desconto lá na loja. – Shun/Natássia diz.

– Ah , é? Loja de quê?

– É uma butique! – Shun/Natássia explica gesticulando muito. – Moda masculina, feminina e infantil! Aliás, passe lá pra comprar umas roupinhas pro neném.

– Passaremos sim! – Shiryu responde, olhando para Shunrei. – E você, Ikki, o que tem feito da vida?

– Sou segurança numa boate de grã-fino, carteira assinada, todos os direitos! Uma eficiência que só vendo! Ninguém passa por mim. Vacilou, é pau!

– Então, fico feliz por estarmos todos dentro da lei. – Shiryu diz, colocando uma bandeja de pastéis sobre a mesa.

– É verdade. – concorda Seiya. – Eu tenho saudade dos tempos do CEOS, da minha BMW, mas pelo menos agora a Saori não me chama mais de meia.

– O que terá acontecido com o CEOS? – Shiryu pergunta.

– Pois é, o quê? –Ikki questionou.

– Vocês não sabem???????? – Seiya pergunta.

– Se estamos perguntando é porque não sabemos. – Ikki responde, um pouco impaciente.

– Eu fiquei sabendo que o Pô-Pô invadiu mesmo o lugar com uma galera barra-pesada e retomou o negócio. – Seiya começa a explicar. – Só que os caras chutaram ele e ficaram com o CEOS. Tudo ia bem para os sujeitos, até que numa noite...

_"– Faturamento alto hoje! – Radamanthys diz, na frente da boca de fumo do CEOS, com um maço de dinheiro numa das mãos, uma arma na na outra. – Esses CEOS é muito lucrativo! Já nem me lembro mais dos tempos de mendicância._

_– Nem eu, amoreco. – Pandora diz, abraçando Radamanthys. – Agora estamos por cima! Somos os reis do submundo, não é lindo?_

_– Aí, vocês que são os donos do CEOS?? – um homem se aproxima e pergunta a Radamanthys._

_– Isso aí, o que é que você quer? – ele responde, engatilhando a arma._

_– Eu? Nada. Mas meus amigos canas ali querem levar um lero com vocês. – diz o homem, apontando três carros da polícia._

_– Canas? Ih, sujou... – Pandora diz, escondendo-se atrás de Radamanthys._

_– Passa fogo em todo mundo, rapaziada! – grita um dos policiais. Todos atiram na direção de Radamanthys e Pandora, que morrem abraçados."_

– Pois é, galera, uns policiais amigos daqueles que matamos invadiram o CEOS e mataram todo mundo. Não ficou ninguém pra contar a história.

– É, no final das contas, nos demos bem. – Shiryu diz, aliviado por terem deixado o CEOS a tempo.

– Aham. O crime realmente não compensa. – Ikki concorda.

– Pô-Pô que o diga, né, não? – Seiya diz.

– Vamos fazer um brinde à honestidade! – diz Hyoga, erguendo um copo com cerveja.

– Ai, vai ter que ser com refrigerante diet! Eu estou de dieta, amore! – Shun/Natássia diz.

– Que seja, então!

– Ei, por falar em Pô-Pô, que será que aconteceu com ele? – Shunrei pergunta.

– Não sei, nem quero saber! – Seiya diz e completa: – Viva à honestidade!

– Viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

Numa cela da penitenciária de segurança máxima...

– Vinte real, mano! Tem que pagar antes. Madame Tat só recebe antes. – o companheiro de cela de Tatsumi diz a Julian Solo.

– Qual é, seu imbecil. Eu sou o Poseidon.

– Madame não faz de graça nem pra Zeus.

– Ah, qual é? Não sou boiola! Só quero falar com o Tatsumi!

– Deixa ele entrar, – Tatsumi grita de dentro da cela. Poseidon entra.

– E aí, Tat? Tudo firmeza?

– Claro, meu bem! A minha nova profissão é muito valorizada aqui na cadeia.

– Ah, sei... o pessoal fica carente, né? Você nem sabe o que tenho passado aqui... Aquele meu vício em mulher, sabe? Está difícil.

– Madame Tat está aqui para serví-lo. Se pagar, é claro.

– Não, obrigado. Prefiro ficar na seca.

– Então o que veio fazer aqui?

– Eu vim propor uma sociedade com você. Arrumei um fornecedor de pó. Tô querendo vender pro seus clientes. A gente podia começar uma espécie de CEOS do cadeião, o que acha?

– Eu topo.

– Beleza! Vai começar tudo de novo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIM

:P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

_Oi pessoas! _

_Eis o fim da era CEOS. Agora que os bronzeados estão na legalidade, acabou o Mundo Moderno para eles. Entretanto, vem aí Mundo Moderno III - Versão Dourada. _

_Esse final ficou meia-boca, mas não estou com paciência para fazer nada melhor. Obrigada aos que acompanharam mais essa loucura, principalmente à Kiah-Chan (Olha o Fuscaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!)_

_Beijos para todos e até a próxima maluquice!_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
